


Everyone says I can never get my fill but I don't care

by gaymerkree



Series: WR 69 Minutes [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, WhiteRose 69 Minutes, prompt: feather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: The sun arcs in the sky, and begins it’s descent as noon comes and goes. “Pretty,” Weiss mumbles, rough like sandpaper as she holds a long dark red feather in her hand.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WR 69 Minutes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620481
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Everyone says I can never get my fill but I don't care

**Author's Note:**

> Another wr69 minutes. This one is shorter than usual because I wrote half of it and threw it out the window. Either way I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think.

_ Catching tears like raindrops here in the glass _ _   
_ _ Keep them safe in case you should ever ask _ _   
_ _ Or if you'd like, we don't need to talk about it _ _   
_ _ I don't care _ _   
_ _ I will wait right here by my windowsill _ _   
_ _ For the sun to come, if it ever will _ _   
_ _ Everyone says I can never get my fill but I don't care _

First Time by Carly Rae Jepsen

Sometimes it was the wind. The way it echoes along the breeze, and billows across the ocean. Worlds away those people feel the same wind, generated by something else, but it would feel the same. Ruby basks in the way the gust pushes and pulls at the ocean’s waves, feather-soft and dangerous. 

She’s lounging in her wooden rowboat far beyond the shore, feet swaying through the warm summer sun as she hums a popular song playing on the radio. The ocean makes no complaint. It neither accepts nor rebels against her, so far from the eyes of humanity. In every direction, she can only see water and sky, basking in the heat of the sun. 

A soft sloshing catches her attention, and Ruby sits up. It’s the same every day. She wakes up early and rows out to the middle of the ocean, (or as much the middle as she can get without putting herself in danger) and lounges in the sun for the better half of the day. Around noon she hears the familiar splashing and zeros in on it in the flickering sunlight. Feet away, just peaking out of the nearly motionless water is a head of silvery-white hair and wide beautiful blue eyes. Each day she’d watched the person watching her, curious but cautious. 

“Hello again.” She says quietly, smiling at her new friend. “It’s warm out today.” The  _ mermaid _ swims up to her boat, smooth and confident. There’s a soft chirping before the water dweller croaks out a soft hello, leaning against the edge of the boat with a lazy smile. “How has your morning been?”

The human tongue is choppy and harsh against her tongue, but she huffs out a polite “Alright.” before reaching for a tan hand to place softly against her cheek, and Ruby strokes the soft skin there before moving to the cool gills at the base of her jaw. 

“Last night Yang made stew, I don’t know if you would like it, but I brought some leftovers if you’d like to try?” She nods, reaching up out of the water to brush at Ruby’s neck. The request is obvious, and Ruby flushes at the expectation. 

A week prior she’d finally convinced  _ Weiss _ to come closer, and the intimacy is electric. How she had convinced the cautious mermaid was simple,  _ her wings _ . Ruby was herself, an oddity. There were several stories that were twisted and morphed, but the fact of the matter was the redhead is  _ part dragon _ . Big feathery kings of the sky and mountains,  _ dragon _ , and with the dilution over the years and generations she is left with big black wings and a long tail covered in feathers. 

Weiss had first given her permission to touch the slats of skin on her neck, only after Ruby displayed her wings fully. So like always the dragon takes a deep breath and dispels the glamour holding her wings to her back and lets them cascade down and out. A torrent of feathers flutters and falls as she does so, and Ruby watches Weiss watch her in awe. A pale hand urges her forward and Weiss touches the feathers at the base of her neck. Ruby sighs into the soft touch and the radio drones on lightly. 

Ruby keeps talking. She talks about nothing and everything, letting her voice fill the air as Weiss examines her arms, feet, and  _ wings _ . The sun arcs in the sky, and begins it’s descent as noon comes and goes. “ _ Pretty _ ,” Weiss mumbles, rough like sandpaper as she holds a long dark red feather in her hand.

“I wish you could take it with you,” Ruby mumbles softly, caught in the constellations of freckles across pale cheeks. She watches with a small amount of humor as Weiss dunks the feather underwater and frowns. “Feather’s aren’t made for the water.” Crossing her arms with a huff Weiss pouts, accenting the light scar over her left eye. “I’ll think of something, okay?”

The promise does something to bring back the mermaid’s lazy smile and Weiss swims happily around the boat. She stops again at the side to smile at Ruby, close enough that the silver-eyed dragon can see the flecks of white in sky blue eyes. “ _ Swim? _ ” She offers lightly, and Ruby frowns.

“I’m sorry Weiss. I can’t swim.” The smaller woman frowns, sinking below the surface with another pout. Ruby sighs again, still able to see glowing eyes, but nothing more. She doesn’t come back up for a while but holds Ruby’s hand just below the surface of the water. 

Suddenly, as the sun sinks lower in the sky, Weiss emerges, smiling with sharpened teeth, Ruby isn’t sure she’s ever seen before. Carefully Weiss tugs Ruby forward, over the edge of the rocking boat. “Weiss! I told you I can’t swim!” The mermaid pouts again but tugs Ruby closer to the water miming her to take a deep breath. Cautiously Ruby follows her lead, ducking her head below the surface of the water, and watches as Weiss takes a deep breath of the salty water. She almost gasps as Weiss begins singing.

_ Mirror, tell me something _ _   
_ _ Tell me who's the loneliest of all? _ _   
_ _ Mirror, tell me something _ _   
_ _ Tell me who's the loneliest of all? _ _   
_ _ Mirror, what's inside of me _ _   
_ _ Tell me can a heart be turned to stone? _ _   
_ _ Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? _ _   
_ _ Save me from the things I've seen! _ _   
_ _ I can keep it from the world _ _   
_ _ Why won't you let me hide from me? _ _   
_ _ Mirror, mirror, tell me something _ _   
_ _ Who's the loneliest of all? _ _   
_ __ I'm the loneliest of all

Her song is willowy and smooth. There’s a faint accent hidden behind the airy words, heavy in their sound. The song ends with a flourish, Weiss twirls underwater and upon investigation, surges forward to push Ruby back into the boat. 

The redhead gasps. She’d forgotten to breathe while entranced by Weiss’ song. Her chest heaves and Weiss watches with growing amusement at the edge of the boat. It doesn’t take a genius to see how sirens lured sailors out of their boat and to their death. Ruby would gladly risk drowning again to hear Weiss sing another song. Or the same one really. She’d give anything for another taste of that sound that sent her heart pounding. 

A giggle pulls her from her thoughts and Ruby watches Weiss beckon her to the edge of the boat again. Her death could be waiting for her, but she moves towards Weiss quickly. “ _ Come. _ ” The siren whispers and they’re nearly nose to nose when Weiss holds Ruby’s face in her hands. Ruby loses her breath again as cool lips press into hers with a hum.

Weiss tastes of salt and the sea, but nothing is as sweet as the kiss. Her heart soars and her wings flex against her back. Ruby would willingly drop into the sea for another kiss, but Weiss pulls away with a smile. “ _ Tomorrow, _ ” Ruby nods numbly, as the most beautiful creature she’s ever seen descend back into the ocean. She flushes in the fading sunlight and huffs.

It’s a good thing she has a long trip home, or Yang might have some questions about why she’s wet and flushed from head to toe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider following me on twitter/tumblr/instagram @gaymerkree
> 
> Take care everyone.


End file.
